The present invention relates to an arrangement for and a method of telephone examination of patients (or other telecommunication examination) in the sense of remote receipt of information about pulse and blood pressure of patients.
Arrangements for automatic measurement of upper and lower blood pressure are known in the art. The known arrangement includes a unit of automatic inflation of an elastic inflatable sleeve, a sensor of air pressure in the sleeve, a converter of an analogous value into a discrete value, and a sensor of pulse beats. This device is not however designed for transmitting the measured values of pulse and blood pressure remotely to a physician. This would be very advisable, since with such a transmission it would be possible to examine a patient remotely without physically visiting a physician. As a result, time and labor of both the patient and the physician would be considerably economized. The same is true with respect to subsequent examination of patients over a period of time.